Why they Married
by toomuchtime5654
Summary: Two years after defeating Voldemort, Harry is living with his best friend Ron in a nice apartment. The whole HPGW and RWHG thing starts soon after a Ministry Gala.
1. How it Started

Why They Married: A Harry Potter FanFic

**Note: I do not own any Harry Potter material or characters. I only own some new characters and my own ideas. Don't Complain!**

Two years after defeating Lord Voldemort, Harry thought life would be better than it was. Yes, he was sharing a nice apartment with his best friend, Ron Wesley, but he was still missing something, a girlfriend. Harry had been trying to get a hold of his old friend, Cho Chang, but couldn't find her anywhere. Just then, the fire turned green. Their best friend, Hermione Granger, stepped out. "Hey, Hermione! What's up?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at the old friend.

"Oh, I just thought I might stop over for a visit. I heard that you signed up for the Auror classes. Where's Ron?"

"He's asleep, still," Harry replied," I'll go and wake him." Harry walked into the next room, and Hermione heard a muffled,_"__Aguamenti_,_" _as Harry woke Ron with a blast of cold water.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?" Ron asked; anger in his voice.

"Hermione's here," Harry replied, tossing Ron some jeans and a t-shirt. Ron walked out, his hair wet, with Harry.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you doing?" Ron asked between bites of toast. "How's the student teaching going?"

"Pretty good. I just finished with some Transfiguration classes at Hogwarts. I was doing it a couple of days ago before Christmas break with Professor McGonagall. She's retiring at the end of the year. If I get qualified enough, I could very possibly get her job, but I might not want it. I'll probably just go to a local school and teach there." Harry had turned on the radio and heard the new Minister of Magic, Jhonny Parkton, talking about the gala that would be happening next weekend.

"Thank you Minister and now to our commercial break…" An ad came on for a new Nimbus model that could carry a family of six plus 2 trunks.

"That gala sounds pretty fun," said Ron. "What do you say I send an owl to Ginny and tell her about it?"

"Sounds good," replied Harry. "I'd better try to get tickets. Also, I'm gonna go and try to get a driver's license so we can get there inconspicuously. Anyone want to come?" The blank silence answered for him. Harry called Hedwig with the letter for Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron, Hermione and I were wondering you wanted to go to the Ministry Gala with us next Saturday. It only costs 5 galleons to get in, and that covers dinner, dessert, and an open bar. I'm paying for all of us, so reply soon so we can get tickets._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Hedwig flew off into the sky. The three friends left the apartment and headed for the Driving Center, or whatever the Muggles called it. After Harry got his license, the three went to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. That night, Harry got a reply letter from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would LOVE to come with you three to the gala. What time is it? I can Apparate to your house at any time. I can't wait. Oh, hold on. It's at seven. I read it in the Daily Prophet. I guess I'll see you at six-thirty. _

_Thanks,_

_Ginny_

Harry's heart felt like it did a backflip. Ginny was coming to a gala with him! He had found a possible girlfriend.

**Whew! I made it through Chapter 1! Please R&R. I'm probably going to post a chapter or so a day, so hold on!**


	2. A Day in Diagon Alley

**Well, Chapter 2 comes along without any reviews because I'm already bored. LOL. Anyway, thanks to people who review now that I've written 2. Enjoy!**

Harry and Ron went down to the Muggle car dealership to choose a new car for Harry. They had 30,000 pounds to spend that Harry had won in a Muggle Lottery. They picked out a used BMW 330i for 27,998 pounds and had some money to spare, so Harry drove them down to Coffee Shop, where they got some coffee and scones. "What should we do know?" asked Ron, sipping his coffee.

"How about we go into Diagon Alley. I want to get some new dress robes and convert the rest of this Muggle stuff into some real money. You need anything?"

"Well, I could use some new dress robes, too. My old ones are butt ugly." Ron replied. "Man, my dad would love to make this thing fly."

"Than I should give it to him. I don't really want it. I just had so much Muggle money and I decided to by it. I'm probably just gonna by that new Nimbus model. That would be fun." Harry drove to Downtown London, stopped the car, and walked into the Leaky Caldron. A sign outside said 'Goodbye to our great manager, Tom. May his family continue to reap in the cash that his hard work earned.'

"What a shame Tom died. I hope that the new owner is just as nice. I really liked Tom," Ron said. The boys walked out into the back, and Harry tapped the correct brick. The portal opened and they walked through it. Harry and Ron were amazed at how much three years had changed Diagon Alley.

"There's Madame Malkins," Harry said, and they walked in. They were surprised to see an old schoolmate, Draco Malfoy.

"Potter and Weasley, still friends, eh?" Malfoy sneered.

"Come off it, Draco. Can't we just forget the whole enemy thing. We saved your ass twice during the Hogwarts attack two years ago, and you can't own up to it. Maybe some day, our children will become great friends at Hogwarts and then we'll all have to suffer," Harry shouted, and Malfoy jumped back.

Harry and Ron looked around at the dress robes, and also at some regular cloaks. Harry decided on some dark blue robes and Ron got silver robes. They were fit by an aging Madame Malkin. She told them about her granddaughter that was joining Hogwarts next school year. (This story takes place during the Christmastime, if you haven't already figured out.) "What are the robes for, anyway?" Malkin asked as she pinned the robes up. "Are you going to that Ministry Gala?"

"Actually, yes, we are," Harry replied. "You might see Hermione or Ginny here soon. They're coming with us." Harry paid, 12 galleons, and left the shop. A light snow had started to fall. They got lunch at a new restaurant, The Dragon's Tail. A young witch, Matilda, took their orders.

"So, that's a roast beef sandwich, a meatball sub, and two butterbeers. That'll be 4 sickles," Matilda said. She walked in back and told the chef to get it done. The food was delicious, and the boys tipped generously. They left Diagon Alley, and they decided to drive down to the Burrow and give Ron's family a visit.

Mrs. Weasley was surprised by the appearance of Ron and Harry. They were greeted by Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny with holiday spirit. "Oh, boys! I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging them both.

"Hey Mom. We just stopped by for a little bit. We'll definitely stay for Christmas Day. The car outside, tell Dad that Harry gave it to him. These are the keys," Ron said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. I just got it because I found some Muggle money lying around. So, just tell Mr. Weasley that it's his to mess around with. Oh, and Ginny, We'll see you at the gala on Saturday. We've got to go." And with a POP, Harry and Ron vanished.

**Chapter 2 is done! Don't worry; the story will speed up real soon. Just being mean! Please R&R.**


	3. Friends and Tradgedy

**Chapter 3! Finally! Now we start to see some action and some interest in the story!**

It was Saturday night at 5:30. Harry had just stepped out of the shower, and was getting dressed. "Ron! You'd better hurry up and shower! Ginny and Hermione are going to be here in an hour or so!" Harry shouted. Ron had his head in the fire, obviously talking to someone.

"Oh, sorry Lavender. I've got to go and get ready for something. I'll see you later!" Run said in a sappy love voice. "Ok, Harry. Is there still any warm water left?"

"Yeah, but don't take to long! Who were you talking to, anyway?" Harry replied, attempting to comb his hair, to no avail as usual.

"Oh, that was Lavender Brown, you know, the girl who I was dating in 6th year. I decided to drop in on her. She's going to the gala, too," Ron said while stripping down. He got into the shower and turned on the water. "Dammit, Harry! There's no hot water left!"

"Sorry. Hold on," Harry said, taking out his wand. He flicked it, and steam started pouring out of the shower. "How's that?"

"Much better. Hey, could you pass me a toothbrush?" Ron asked over the rushing water. At 6:15, Hermione arrived at their house. She was wearing a dazzling pink dress with her hair up in a bun.

"Hey, guys. When's Ginny getting here?" Hermione asked, helping herself to some tea.

"She should be here any minute now," Harry replied. At that moment, Hedwig flew in the open window, the Daily Prophet on her leg. "Thanks, Hedwig. You can go out and hunt for a while." Hedwig nipped Harry on the finger, and flew back out. There was a knock at the door. Ron went and opened it, and Ginny walked in. She was wearing a green dress, with her hair out.

"You guys ready to go?" Ginny asked, waving at Hermione. The three friends nodded yes, and walked out the door with a POP.

They arrived at the Gala, and were surprised to see many of their old friends there. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and even Cho Chang. Neville, Dean and Seamus ran up to Harry and Ron, embracing. "I haven't seen you guys since that news conference three months ago," Neville said, moving on to hug Hermione and Ginny. Cho walked up to Harry and gave him a hug and a note, but didn't say anything.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, and then he spotted the open bar. "I'm grabbing a butterbeer! Anyone else want anything?" Ron went to grab 10 butterbeers. The band had started playing. Three ancient wizards were playing a trumpet, tuba, and trombone. It sounded like a rendition of the Golden Broomsticks' song _You Stir my Caldron. _When Ron got back, he saw Harry and Ginny dancing. He set the butterbeers on a table and went up to Hermione. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hermione blushed, but nodded. But the music had stopped and the lights went out. A blast of red light illuminated the dance floor.

"Help!" a panicked voice screamed. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands.

"_Lumos." _The dance floor came into focus. Three men in dark cloaks were running out of the room, dragging two limp figures. "Hermione! Ginny!" Harry shouted out. No one replied. "Ron, they've got Hermione and Ginny!" Ron was already running towards them. Blasts of red light were coming from his wand. Harry came after, blasting more red lights followed. Two of the men fell. "Ron, stay with them. Make sure Hermione's OK. If they do anything dumb, than kill them. I'm going after the third guy and Ginny!" Harry ran down the third man, and shouted _"Stupefy!" _Theman fell down, stunned. "Ginny! Ginny! Are you OK?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who is he, anyway?" she asked. Ginny removed the cloak's hood. "It's Lucius Malfoy. He's still a Death Eater. The Ministry will be interested in this one. I wonder who the other two were." Just then Ron ran up, Hermione was right behind him.

"Harry! Those guys back there… they're the Carrows. They must've escaped from Azkaban earlier," Ron gasped, putting his wand back in his robe. When they returned to the main dance floor, people were panicking. Three men from the Daily Prophet were there, asking people questions.

**Chapter 3 is done! Ain't it a miracle? I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**


	4. The Two Letters

**Woo! Chapter 4! I hope that you are starting to enjoy this story!**

**ATTACK AT MINISTRY GALA**

_**Last night, three men walked into the Ministry of Magic Gala and attacked two people, Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. The attackers were Lucius Malfoy, Alecto Carrow, and Amycus Carrow. They were captured by Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. When asked why they chased after him, Mr. Weasley said "It wasn't much. They had my sister and one of my best friends. Harry and I had to go and help them, because people have been killed in incidents like this before." Mr. Potter declined to comment on this. Ministry officials said that they are buffing up security on all major Magical areas, including Gringotts, Hogwarts, the Ministry offices, and Hogsmeade. The attackers are being held in Azkaban for the time being. The trial date is yet to be set.**_

Harry folded up the paper, and put it in the trash. "Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. Have you read this yet, Ron?" Ron nodded with a glass of pumpkin juice up to his lips. Harry got up when he saw Hedwig flying towards the house. Two letters were attached. Both were addressed to Harry. The first was from The Auror's Office in London. The second was from Ginny. Harry opened the one from the Auror's office first. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for participating in the Auror classes. You have passed the final tests, so you are now an authorized Auror. Please inform your friend Mr. Weasley that he has passed the test, too. You may either come into the Ministry offices, or you may choose to teach classes in a local Auror training school. Please send your reply, along with Mr. Weasley's, back to the Ministry's mail service, addressed to the Department of Aurors mailbox. Thank you, and congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_Belinda Jenkins,_

_Department of Aurors_

Harry then opened the letter from Ginny. He was very eager to find out what she had said.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks sooo much for taking me to the gala. I was having a ton of fun until the man grabbed me. He said that he was going to kill me. I hope that there aren't any more people like that. Most of them are probably former Death Eaters. I thought that most of them were dead or in Azkaban .Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to get lunch or something at this Muggle place I found about a mile away from the house Hermione and I are living in. Yes, Hermione and I are living together! Come over to my house at around 12:30 and we can walk to the restaurant from there. Hermione loaned us some Muggle money so that we don't look foolish. Hedwig has been getting along really well with my new owl, Harold, but Fred, my pygmy puff, is scared of him. _

_Ginny_

"Hey, Ron. Ginny wants me to come to lunch with her. I'm gonna leave in a couple of hours, so make sure that you have something to do. Oh, yeah. Do you want to go to the Ministry Auror's office, or teach classes at the local Auror Academy?" Harry asked.

"I think I'd rather go to the Ministry and work there," Ron replied, "What about you?"

"I'm going to try and do both, for, you know, some fun. I really like teaching, and the Ministry work would help me round up some of the people who had attacked Ginny and Hermione. I'm gonna send the letter with the replies," Harry said, tying the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Don't worry, girl. I'll stop using you so much. Ginny has here own owl, now, so she can send some letters. I guess the Ministry can use their owls and floo powder." Hedwig gave Harry a little ear nibble and flew off towards London.

Harry decided to leave for the Burrow at 12:00 that day. He knocked on the door. Fred answered the door, his face red. "Hey, Harry. George, Lee and I have been working on some new products for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I hope George hurries up with that new Honeyduke Hives remedy." At that moment, Fred's face burst into hives.

"Ginny! Harry's here! Bill yelled. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Yeah, you too. I think we can have the party at our house this year. It'll be your family, Hermione's, and maybe more. It'll be crowded, but fun." Ginny walked down the stairs, and she and Harry walked out the door.

**No comment. Ok, maybe a bit. This one took some time, but be prepared for some more people. **


	5. Cho's Surprise

**Hey Readers! I hope that you enjoy this part of my story. It gets real interesting. Oh, and don't think I forgot about Cho's letter!**

Ginny had shown up at the door. She said, "It's not a long walk. Only a mile or so. It's real nice," as they walked down the road. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a small cottage-like restaurant. It was called the _Tiger's Paw._ They walked in and were greeted by a woman in a bowtie and skirt.

"Please follow me for a table. I'm Susan, and I'll be your waiter today. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" Susan asked, giving them a smile.

"I'd like a Coca-Cola," Harry said, remembering the soda he'd seen Dudley drinking many a time.

"And I'd like a root beer," Ginny said, smiling at Harry. Susan gave them their menus and left the table. Harry looked at the choices, and knew at once that this wasn't the Muggle food he was used to with the Dursleys. Ginny had already looked like she had already known what she was ordering. "Oh, Harry! I'd recommend this thing called an American Burger. It's got bacon, cheese, meat, and lettuce," Ginny commented.

"Ok. That sounds good. I can't wait to try it!" Harry exclaimed, and he meant it, for he had never had anything like that before. When Susan came back, she took their orders and refilled their sodas.

"So. We've got an American Burger and flounder filet. That will be about 30 minutes," Susan said. Harry and Ginny talked about what they planned to do later in life when Harry asked a question he thought he'd never ask.

"Ginny, do you want to go out with me?" Harry asked, waiting for the rejection.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny said, "Yes, Harry. I've wanted to either ask you out or have you ask me out." They both blushed, and than held hands for the longest time. Soon, Ginny had moved next to Harry and they were hugging and snogging. The moment was interrupted by Susan, who was carrying the food.

"Hem," Susan coughed, "If you two are done kissing, your food is here."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, not sounding too happy about the interruption. "Wow, Ginny. This is really good! You want a bite?"

"Sure! You want a bite of this flounder? It's amazing!" Ginny and Harry took bites of each other's food. Almost simultaneously they said, "Ohh, that's really good. I've got to get that sometime!" After they finished eating, Susan came and gave Harry the bill.

"Hey, Ginny. Can you hand me that bill Hermione gave you with the twenty on it. Thanks." Harry gave the waiter the bill and told her to keep the change. Harry and Ginny walked out of the restaurant and back to Ginny's house. Ginny and Harry walked in the house and were greeted by Hermione.

"How was lunch, guys?" she asked, taking the leftover money from Ginny.

"Well, I asked Ginny out, and I we're dating now, so, it was great," Harry said, smiling.


	6. The First Part of Christmas

**I hope chapter 5 was enjoyable enough. Remember who hates Harry the most!**

"Ron, wake up," Harry said, nudging Ron awake. "Ron, wake up! It's Christmas day."

"What? Oh, Christmas. Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron mumbled. "What time is it?" Ron looked at the clock. It read 9:30. The guys went out into the sitting room and opened the presents they had received from various friends. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had given the largest ones, but there were also presents from Hagrid, Bill, and even one from the Draco Malfoy. A large package from Fred and George, no doubt joke stuff, was also there. Harry handed Ron a small parcel. In it, there were two tickets to a Chudley Cannons game, with field passes for after the game. "Bloody 'ell, Harry. These tickets are amazing. How'd you get them?" Ron asked, still staring at the tickets.

"Well, I got them at Diagon Alley in _Quality Quidditch Supplies. _The entire team was there, and I got tickets from them. They said that they had wanted to meet me since my performance in the Triwizard Tournament. One of their recruiters was there, and he was really interested in me. So, they gave me the tickets," Harry said, grabbing the present from Hagrid. A box of owl treats and some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans were in the package. Ron got some Chocolate Frogs from Hagrid. From Mrs. Weasley, the usual sweater, Harry got dark green, and Ron got maroon.

"Mum knows I hate maroon. At least it's comfortable," Ron said, putting it on. Bill had sent them both a book that would help them with Auror training. Ginny had sent Harry a book, the new edition of _Quidditch through the Ages_. From Hermione, he received some new potion supplies, (for the Auror teachings.) Ron got a set of quills and parchment for the Ministry job and something that Hermione said she could only give him in person. Finally, Harry and Ron went to the presents that Draco had sent. "I bet it blows up," Ron said, pulling out his wand. Harry did the same. Harry swished his wand, and the box opened. A letter was the only thing in the box. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I remembered what you said at Madame Malkins last week, and I apologize. Also, I apologize that you had to experience my father's rude behavior at the Ministry Gala on Saturday He was acting very immature, and I hope he stays in Azkaban. I wish you a Merry Christmas, and I hope that you can forgive me._

_Draco Malfoy._

"I don't buy it," Harry said, putting the letter on the ground. "Why does he all of a sudden apologize?"

"I don't really care," Ron said. "He's might be telling the truth. I mean, he was really scared of us at Madame Malkins." Ron handed Harry a present. Harry opened it. Inside was a book. It was titled _Advanced Spells to Keep Students and Friends Interested._ "Fred and George wrote it. I thought you might need it for making your students pay attention."

"It's perfect. Some of these spells look pretty fun," Harry said, flicking his wand and making twelve golden doves fly out.

Over at Hermione and Ginny's house, though, it was different. Ginny got a bright pink sweater from her mom, a dragon fang necklace from Charlie, some Chocolate frogs from Ron, and a book called _Simple Spells to Impress Anyone _from Hermione. She seems to give everyone books. Hermione got a pale blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley. From Ron, she got a bottle of _Witch Weekly's Most Recommended Perfume of the Year. _She looked puzzled by it. From Harry, she received a book called _A Female Wizard's Most Valuable Spells: Compiled From Over 500 Years of Experience._

Back at Harry's house, he was busy writing a letter. It was addressed to someone he thought he'd never write again, the Dursleys. Harry was requesting that they come to the Christmas party at his house that night. "Hedwig, just put this into their mail slot. You remember where they live, right?" Hedwig nipped Harry on the ear, as if saying yes. Harry was very nervous as he saw the owl fly off into the snowy sky.

When the phone rang two hours later, Harry almost didn't answer it. He was glad he did, though. "Hullo?"

"Harry, this is your Aunt Petunia. I was just calling to say that we would be happy to come to the party," the voice of Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll come over to the house, and I can pick you guys up. Is it OK if I have to use magic?"

**Sorry It's Taken So Long! I had a Terrible Case of I'm out of effing Ideas**


	7. The Second Part of Christmas

**Here's Chapter Seven! Sorry that chapter 6 took so long!**

"Oh, that's fine. Vernon might not be all for it, though. Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about all that we did to you all these years. We just didn't like the idea of magic that much," Petunia said.

At 5:30, Harry had Apparated over to his old home. He knocked on the door. Dudley answered. "Hey. Harry! Mum said that you were taking us to a Christmas party. I'm really excited!" Dudley was saying while he and Harry walked in through the door. Vernon had walked up to the door.

"Potter, my old chum, nice to see you," Vernon said, patting Harry on the back. "How are we getting to your house?"

"Floo powder," Harry replied, taking a pouch out of his pocket and walking over to the fire. "Everyone, take a pinch of this and throw it into the fire. Step in, and say Harry's house." Everyone grabbed some, and, one after another, stepped into the fire and said, "Harry's house!"

They arrived at Harry's house, and were greeted by the largest Christmas tree ever. At least 10 feet tall, it filled up an entire corner. More presents were stacked beneath it. The fire turned green, and out stepped Bill and Fleur. They hugged Harry and Ron, and shook Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon's hands. Then, Charlie and his girlfriend, Cecil, stepped out of the fire, shaking everyone's hands. Soon after, Arthur, Molly, Fred, and George walked out of the green fire. Molly was bickering with the twins. "Honestly, boys! You must move out of the house sometime. Why don't you build a flat on top of that joke house you own? You could easily fit two large families in there. And you're right on Diagon Alley, anyway! Arthur, come over here and talk some sense into your boys." Arthur wasn't listening. He was talking to Harry about landing a job as an Auror teacher. At that moment, the door opened. Hermione, Ginny, and Hermione's parents, Carrie and Jim, walked in. Carrie and Jim were both carrying sugar free sweets. Also, Ginny was carrying a large trunk with ribbons flying out of it. Carrie, Jim, Vernon, and Petunia had started talking about the colleges they had gone to. Vernon was surprised to find out that Jim had attended Cambridge, also. After a while of everyone talking and spreading holiday cheer, Harry and Mrs. Weasley had started on dinner. "Harry, dear, do you have any basil?" Mrs. Weasley asked, having twenty-four potatoes washing and peeling themselves over the sink. Harry went to grab some basil from the cabinet. After 30 minutes, dinner was on an enlarged table. There was a large pot of beef stew, a stuffed turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and a large salad with dressing. It was silent at the dinner table except for many mumblings of "Great dinner," or "Love the turkey." After everyone had finished with the dinner, Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge cake and so much pudding that half the table was covered. The cake had a Christmas tree shrunken down and covered with baubles and candles. After Ron had finished his third piece of cake, all of the guests went down to the Christmas tree and distributed the presents.

"OK, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, handing him the first present. In it was a circuit board.

"Harry! This is excellent!" Mr. Weasley said, hugging Harry. The gift giving continued for some time, with sudden outbursts of "Ohh," or "I love this!" After the last gifts were given, everyone gathered around the fire and sipped hot cocoa. All of a sudden, Ron said, "Hermione, you still haven't given me my gift!"

Hermione didn't reply to him, but gave him a large kiss. Ron didn't resist. Soon, they were snogging all over the floor. "That was your gift, Ronnikins," Hermione said.

"Thanks so much, Snuggly bear," Ron replied. All of the guests had left by ten-thirty. Harry had given the Dursleys a bit of floo powder to get home. He and Ron cleared the dishes from the table and sat down again. Ginny and Hermione were still there.

"Hey, guys, listen. At that gala, Cho came up to me and me a letter. She asked us all to come to her wedding with Roger Davies. So, you guys in?" Harry asked, conjuring up some more cocoa. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all nodded yes, and sipped their cocoa. Harry wrote a letter back to Cho, saying that they were all in. In the morning, he would send it to her. When Ginny and Hermione finally left, it was 12:00, and Ron was asleep. Harry just kept staring into the fire, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the fire turned bright green. Harry jumped, and woke Ron. An elderly woman and a small boy, no older than 3, was there. Harry was surprised to see that he kinda' recognized that boy.

"Harry, this is your godson, Teddy S. Lupin. Today is his 3rd birthday. You are now in custody of him. You will also receive 100 galleons into your Gringotts account to afford the school supplies that he will need in eight years' time," the elderly witch said. Teddy walked up to Harry and said, "Did you know my daddy?" With tears in his eyes, Harry nodded.


	8. Teddy's Time

**Okay, please don't get mad at me for keeping Teddy out until know. I had kinda forgotten about him. LOL. Sorry! Oh, yeah! I just remembered that Teddy was born in spring! Sorry!**

Harry got up out of the chair and went to hug Teddy. "Ah, just like your mum, a Metamorphmag," Harry said as Teddy changed his hair from red to black. "But, why do I take custody of him? I thought his grandmother was taking care of him." Harry directed towards the elderly lady standing next to Teddy.

"Andromada passed away last week after eating tainted meat at a Muggle restaurant. Teddy, however, is unaware of the death. He will be in your custody until he feels that he could live with another family, that is, if you want him to. By the way, I am Mrs. Julia Franchere. You can reach me at the address of 10545 Diagon Alley. I will be here tomorrow with all of Teddy's things at nine-thirty AM. Thank you for accepting this duty with him. If you feel that you can't watch over Teddy, there are many families that are willing to adopt him. He has already made friends with some of the families' children his age," Julia said, pulling out a sheet of paper. She handed it to Harry. By the time she had done that, Teddy had fallen asleep on the couch across from the fire, his chest slightly moving.

"Mrs. Franchere, I really don't feel that I could take care of him at this time. I'm working two jobs, and so is Ron, but I'm sure that I could watch him until arrangements are made," Harry said, feeling quite tired at that time. He looked at the clock. It read 12:36. "Listen, could we just do all this stuff tomorrow. I'd really like to get to know Teddy. So, could you just come by my house at around 6:30 tomorrow night, and maybe stay for dinner. I'm just really tired." And with that, the lady nodded, and left through the fire. Harry put a blanket on Teddy, and went to bed.

The next day at nine AM, Harry and Teddy went to Diagon Alley. They went into a restaurant and got some breakfast. "How are you feeling, Teddy?" Harry asked, sipping his coffee.

"Great," Teddy replied, his eyes just peeking over the top of the table. He reached for a slice of toast, and knocked over the orange juice, drenching himself and Harry. "Sorry, Harry. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Teddy," Harry said, flicking his wand and siphoning up the juice, drying them both. After Harry paid for the meal, the two walked over to Gringotts. There, they saw Neville and some people Harry didn't recognize with him. "Hey, Neville! What's up?" Harry yelled across the large marble lobby. Neville turned around, smiling.

"Hey Harry. These are my parents! St. Mungo's finally cured them! They made a potion that they wanted to try, and it worked! So, they can finally recognize me," Neville beamed, beckoning his parents over. "Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter. We're friends from school. You knew his parents before they were killed."

"Harry! Nice to see you! Ever since we got released, we wanted to know what had happened to your parents' child. I'm so sad that they had to die like that, you not knowing them and all," Alice Longbottom said, beaming at Harry.

"It's really nice to meet you, too. This is my godson, Teddy. He was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks' child, before they were murdered. You probably didn't get to meet Tonks, but she was amazing," Harry said, stepping in line at the next teller. "It was nice meeting both of you. Maybe you'd like to come to dinner sometime."

After Harry had gotten some money, he and Teddy went to a couple of stores. Harry got Teddy a few sets of bright yellow robes, some new trainers, and a new book. They walked into Ollivander's and got Teddy a new wand. Harry was allowed to purchase Teddy one because of his position in the Ministry. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Back for a wand?" Ollivander asked, taking some down. "Is this one for the young 'un?"

"Yes, sir," Teddy said, eager to get his wand. After about seven wands, sparks flew out of one.

"Birch with dragon heartstrings, nine inches, just like your grandmother. Hers was a bit longer, I believe. Very well, this will be it, will it?"

"Actually, I'd like to get a wand care kit," Harry said, glancing down at the smudge marks on his own. Harry paid 7 galleons and left to get some lunch. After lunch, Harry and Teddy left Diagon Alley, and headed back home.

A few weeks past, and then the lady from the orphanage came back around. Harry was teaching Teddy the Disarming Spell with Ginny. "Mr. Potter, a family member has been found for Teddy to stay with. His uncle Steven said he would be glad to help. Thank you for taking care of Teddy. He can still visit whenever he wants. Have a nice day. I will pick him up tomorrow.

**Finally it's up! Couldn't post until now cuz of stupid wi-fi connection**


End file.
